


'I'm Not Nervous...'

by PontiusHermes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Anxiety, Anxious!Howard Stark, Canon Compliant, Coping Mechanisms, Gen, Nervousness, Pretending, Public Speaking, Smile, Young Howard Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Young Howard Stark (think 'First Avenger' sort of thing) does not find public speaking as easy as he seems to.





	

When Howard Stark smiled, it was either a real smile, or a pretend one. The real smile was soft, unconscious, often accompanied by a look of wonder at this or that scientific discovery. Stark's pretend smile was faster, brighter, harder -- a showman's smile -- flippant, cocky, practiced. His speech-making, I-have-an-audience smile. A lying smile: 'I'm not nervous.' It was this smile he wore as he read over the welcome speech he had composed as patron of a charity ball. 'I'm not nervous.'

The script itself was precisely prepared. Every syllable he would say was printed on the paper, word for word, jokes and quips included. This transcript was then annotated with emphasis, pauses, and beats. He always did this, before memorising. It then became a matter of reciting the words and timing, smile attached, on autopilot ('I'm not nervous… I'm not nervous…'), while the audience believed in spontaneity. It was easier that way.

Stark finished his read-through, brushed down his suit, heard his cue, brightened his smile, and strode into the dazzling wash of lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
